


It's Not a Lie if You Want It to be True

by systems



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, kisumi is here to save the day, or goad you into asking said man out, or to steal your man, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's been spending time with Makoto, watching kids, talking about swimming and coaching and the future, and it was probably inevitable that he'd ask Makoto out. </p><p>Kisumi, the pink-haired catalyst, just helps things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Lie if You Want It to be True

The rain has slowed, but the midday sun is obscured by dark clouds. The air is heavy; the storms aren't done with Iwatobi yet. Rin lets the curtain swish closed and falls back onto his bed, arms crossed behind his head. He could find something to do, but his morning plans had been rained out and he's still sulking, just a bit. 

His phone rings. He reaches for it lazily, perking up when he notes the caller.

"Yo, Makoto."

"Rin, the afternoon classes at ITSC are still on. Do you want to go? It'd be different groups than normal, but..." 

Rin's holding the phone with his shoulder, already grabbing his keys and slipping into his shoes. "Yeah, I'll head over now."

"It's still raining," Makoto says. "Maybe you should take the train." 

Rin halts. "Makoto. I don't mind getting wet. I swim." 

Makoto's laugh sounds a little different over the phone, but it still sets Rin alight. "Of course. But will you change into dry clothes once you're there?" 

"It's warm inside, I won't catch a cold." 

"I don't want to get sick, either," Makoto says. "I'll take the bus in, so there's no reason for you not to take the train." 

Rin sighs. "Fine. I'll take the next train in. And yes," he adds, "before you ask: I do have my umbrella." 

He can hear Makoto's smile when he says goodbye. 

.

He and Makoto have been spending time at the swim club lately, for various reasons. Makoto is observing the students and the coaches, learning about different learning styles and teaching methods. Rin really likes these few hours he's carved out for himself and Makoto. It's only them, their mutual love of swimming, and the warm chlorinated air. He's grateful that the rain only delayed their plans. 

Boarding the train, Rin smiles when he sees a familiar mop of pink hair. He weaves through the car and arrives at Kisumi's side just as the boy looks up and grins.

"Kisumi!" 

"Rin!" His friend crosses forearms with him and laughs. "Where are you going?"

"Just into Iwatobi. Makoto and I are going over to the swim club for the afternoon. We usually run over, but." He shrugs and looks outside. 

"Wait, you're seeing Makoto?" Kisumi asks, eyes intense. "Take me with you. I haven't seen him since the Samezuka festival."

"You mean since three months ago?" Rin smirks at Kisumi's mournful face. 

"So long," he says, hand on his heart like this is actually killing him. "I can't believe you've been hanging out so much." 

Rin shrugs. "It's not that often, really. Mostly I pick him up on my morning run. We jog over to the swim club, and that's it. Today we tried to wait out the rain." 

"Rin," Kisumi says seriously - well, as serious as Kisumi ever is. "Are you going to make a move on him? Because if you're not, I'm going to ask him out before I leave for Kyoto."

"I- I don't- what?" 

"I'm not trying to step on your toes, but if you're willing to let him leave Iwatobi single, you're crazy," his friend says.

Rin stammers. "I'm- he's not- we-"

"Eh, he's probably over you by now, anyway, right?" Kisumi continues. That drops over Rin like ice water.

"Over. Me." He raises an eyebrow. "What does that even mean? We're friends. We'll always be friends."

"Don't worry, Rin-chan," Kisumi laughs. He lowers his voice, keeping close to Rin as they exit the train. "Makoto's out to most of his friends, you're not giving any secrets away. Anyway, everyone knew about Makoto's crush on you. He was so damn cute, asking about you, had I seen you, did you look well, getting this sweet little smile when I said anything about you." He sighs. "What a sweetheart." 

Rin stops walking. "You are absolutely not asking him out, Kisumi." 

"Why not?"

It could be fair to say that Rin panicked. "He's my boyfriend."

"He is not."

"He is! We were keeping it secret, but-" Rin stammers.

"But you got so jealous you betrayed him and told me? Yeah, I don't think so." Kisumi grins, making Rin falter. "Come on, you have to take me with you now." 

"I do not. And. Didn't you have someplace to be?" Rin tries. Kisumi laughs and throws his arm around Rin's shoulder. 

He drags his feet until they get outside the swim club. Then, Kisumi looks to him to lead them to Makoto, which he does reluctantly. Makoto's upstairs, watching the class that's already started. He stands when he sees Rin. 

"Makoto!" Kisumi calls, leaning past Rin's shoulder to wave. Rin elbows him back. 

"Kisumi! Hi?" Makoto looks unsure. "I didn't know you wanted to watch the classes, too." 

Rin hurries up to Makoto and pulls him into a hug. Chuckling a little, Makoto melts into it easily, wrapping Rin up in warmth. Rin holds his breath and tips up enough to press their lips together. Hand still on Makoto's neck, he pulls back a little. "Makoto, please just go with it. And, um, tell Kisumi we've been together since last week?" 

"Rin?" He glances at Kisumi and then back at Rin. "Why?"

Rin tips his head forward. "I really like you," he mumbles. "And Kisumi said he was going to ask you out." He chances a glance at Makoto's expression. Encouraged by the fond look he sees there, he asks,

"Go out with me?"

"Wh-what?!" Makoto exclaims.

Rin chuckles. "Makoto, I just _kissed_ you. How are you more calm about the kiss than about me asking--" Rin waves his hands. "Seriously."

Makoto's surprise clears into a sunny smile. "I thought you wanted to play a joke on Kisumi."

Rin frowns. "You think I'd kiss my friends in public to mess with Kisumi?" 

Makoto shrugs. 

"So?" Rin asks impatiently. "What do we tell Kisumi?"

Kisumi puts a hand on Rin's shoulder. "You liar."

Rin jumps. "No, I just-- I told you it was a _secret_ \--" He breaks off when Makoto starts laughing. "Be more helpful, you," he frowns.

"Kisumi," Makoto says warmly. "It's good to see you. Have you met my boyfriend, Rin?"

"Boyfriend?" Rin asks, searching Makoto's gaze for something that would reassure him. 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Makoto asks guilelessly.

"Yeah, but I want you to want-- I mean, I want to know if you want--" Rin clamps his mouth shut when Kisumi snorts. He turns to glare at him, but Makoto turns his head back with a finger on his nose. Rin raises an eyebrow when Makoto follows the motion with a little bop on the tip of his nose. 

"I should've known you'd ask me out beside a pool," he says, eyes crinkling up as he smiles.

"Mako--" Rin starts, impatient. Kisumi is still standing right there and Makoto hasn't answered him and this afternoon is not going at all the way he wanted it to--

Makoto interrupts him with a kiss, sweet and lingering, that leaves Rin's lips buzzing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so that was an unexpected month of silence. I still have a couple of prompts in my drafts, which hopefully will get posted soon. 
> 
> You can find me at tumblr, as always.


End file.
